Deuce
}} Deuce is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She represents the number 2 of Class Zero and plays the flute. Appearance and Personality Deuce is a young girl with dark brown hair. Like all Class Zero members, she wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, a red skirt, and a red cape. Deuce's cape wraps around her neck and shoulders like a scarf. Deuce is very loyal to her duties in Class Zero. She is kindhearted and good-natured even if she can be a bit stubborn. She wears blue-striped panties, also known as "shimapan".http://blog.livedoor.jp/weekchange-beronupes/archives/51424901.html Story Deuce is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. In the demo, Deuce and Queen were on a mission when they accidentally saw one of the Intelligence Team leaving Byakko. Deuce wondered why someone from them would be in Byakko, with Queen answering that they probably came with the director Khalia Chival VI and that it was nothing to worry about before moving on. After Andoria's death drives a furious Celestia to attack Class Zero. Knowing Celestia wouldn't dare try and hurt her, Deuce places herself between Ace and the monster Celestia summons, bravely convincing her to stop her attack. Like the rest of her class, Deuce meets her end fighting Cid. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia's removing the crystals from Orience's history, Deuce survives as she and Cinque form a friendship with Queen. The trio were seen in their summer outfits, returning from a game of lacrosse while engaging in a conversation over a possible romance between Ace and Mutsuki. In Battle |Deuce when using Black Requiem}} Deuce plays the flute in battle, which creates a very unique gameplay style for her. Her play style revolves around the many damaging point-blank and long-range melodies she has in her arsenal and allows her to play defensively or offensively. Playing her offensively would require players to often take a risk and gamble her life on the battlefield while playing defensively allows Deuce to buff her allies or debilitate her opponents through her abilities. In addition, while computer-controlled allies normally attack a different enemy from the party leader, they will attack the same enemy Deuce is targeting, making her very useful for hard missions. Deuce's offense lies in the the sound projectiles created from her regular attack, and her melee attacks which are played at point-blank range. Upon activation, her regular attack summons a bubble-like sphere, which hovers around her for a few seconds if left unused. This bubble doubles as a protective shield that attacks Deuce's enemies whenever they approach her. When attacking, the bubble releases smaller projectiles that gradually float over to the enemies to deal damage. When players tilt the analog button upwards, Deuce will perform a point blank melody which deals fairly good damage whereas tilting the analog button downwards will result in Deuce setting up a trap that damages enemies if they touch it. Deuce's projectile attacks have the lowest traveling speed, especially in comparison to other ranged fighters (Ace, Trey, Cater, and King). However, her projectiles boast the highest homing capabilities and is guaranteed to hit the enemies so long as distance is not a problem. Deuce requires more advanced skill than other ranged characters, and requires careful maneuvers and well-timed dodges to survive in battle. Due to her slow movement speed during her regular attack, Deuce must rely on timing to dodge incoming enemy attacks while still damaging them. For her to land a Kill Site, Deuce has to run up close to the enemy in order for her projectile to hit them, which can be risky. It should be noted that while Deuce's attacks are fairly strong, her defense and HP are the lowest among the party, but her MP is the second highest, just behind Rem. All in all, Deuce starts off as slow, vulnerable, and weak, but as she grows stronger and learns more abilities, she is capable of becoming a strong and versatile character. Her abilities make her a useful ally to support the party, like a Bard, and the homing range of her sound projectiles make her a useful offense, as well. Stats Abilities | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Equipment Deuce's exclusive accessory is the , which increases her MP by 50% and grants Auto Regen status. *Flute *Silver Flute *Baroque Flute *Life Flute *Military Band Flute *Dragon Flute *Silverpaint Flute *Meister Flute *Flame Flute *Ice Flute *Lightning Flute *Healing Flute *Angel Flute *Lamia Flute *God Horn (Ultimate weapon) Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Deuce appears on a few cards in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, featuring her in her CG renders. Gallery Etymology "Deuce" is one of the values in trumps, the Japanese term for traditional Western playing cards. It means "two" in Old French and was borrowed from earlier dicing games, where it referred to the corresponding value on a six-sided die. Trivia *In the alternate ending, Deuce has a moogle keychain on her backpack. *As her date of birth is February 8th, 826, Deuce is the youngest member of Class Zero. *As stated by Sice, Deuce is said to be 'scary' when angry. *During the the final scene in the ending, Deuce was holding Ace's hand. *According to the Type-0 Novel, Deuce wishes to become a musician upon leaving Class Zero. References fr:Deuce Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters